


Just in Case

by forcellari



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcellari/pseuds/forcellari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a job for 5-0 when Grace loses her homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [S/D LDWS](sd-ldws.livejournal.com) challenge: genre Fluff, prompt Homework.

"We need your help," Danny says, looking a little wild-eyed, and Steve, who had opened the door with a grin and a ready retort, takes in the girl hoisted on Danny's waist with her face buried, sobbing, into his neck.

Steve swings the door open wide and ushers them in. "What happened?"

Danny turns to slip a pink backpack off his shoulder unto Steve's hand. He carries Grace into the living room, sets her on the couch, uttering reassurances.

"It fell down the stairs," Danny says, pulling him aside into the kitchen. Steve opens the bag to reveal a Hello Kitty laptop, dented and cracked. Danny scrubs his face with a sigh. "Grace's big school project was on it. It's due tomorrow. Can it be saved?"

Steve returns Danny's serious gaze. "I'll call Chin."

Twenty minutes later, Chin is hunkered down in the study to salvage what he can from the hard drive, but not before he tells them solemnly that they ought to start working on a backup plan.

The project, they gather from Grace in between sniffles and hiccups, is a picture book of her visiting over a dozen locations on the island compiled over the last year.

"It's okay, Monkey. We'll go out and get new pictures, alright?" Danny says, looking resolutely over her bowed head at Steve who beckons the rest of the team closer.

Within minutes, Kono has a list of all the major tourist attractions within 40 miles with directions, hours and admission fees loaded on Steve's cellphone.

"Let's roll," Danny says, tossing Steve the keys.

They speed from place to place with a hesitant Grace, joking with her like covering the entire island in a day is nothing.

Grace sits on Danny's shoulders next to the giraffe pen at the Honolulu Zoo. Steve carries Grace in his arms clear across Pearl Harbor to get the Arizona behind them for their picture. Danny buys her a lei at the International Market Place while Steve convinces a wandering hula dance troupe to pose with them.

By the time they get to the seventh on the list—the Iolani Palace—Grace is bounding out of the car, laughing and clutching Danny's hand, to find the perfect spot for them to stand while Steve runs after them with the camera.

At the next stop, they find that Kono had called ahead and Kamekona has their favorite flavors of shave ice ready next to a banner advertising his business. They've made startling good time with four more places to go and hours of daylight left when Danny's phone trills.

"Guess what, Monkey? Uncle Chin saved your project! We can go home." Danny beams at Grace who stares down at her shave ice, stricken. He gives Steve a knowing look and murmurs close to Grace, "But we should probably keep going, right? Just in case."

Grace bobs her head and grins. They pull her into a hug, laughing so loud they don't notice when the shutter goes off in Kamekona's hand.


End file.
